A sudden SERJ of power
by TeamSERJ
Summary: This is a story following the P.O.V.s of the different members of team S.E.R.J. Some chapters will be told for the different members perspective. Each Character is wrote by the different people that made the character so the writing style will differ. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Review are always accepted.
1. Silver's Introduction

It was a sunny as hell day and I was bored, even though this was the day I'd get stuck in a team of idiots for the next four years at Beacon Academy. I was surrounded by the wannabe hunters and the rich kids that were sent here so their parents would get some quiet time away from their "little angels". This was gonna be one shit day and I knew Goodwitch wouldn't let me skip this even though she new I could do this alone.

The only person I care about here is Eerie and that's because of these sunglasses she made me to help prevent the blur from making me go blind. Along with helping me break the code to finding a way to make my family's special weapon. Anyone was else here looked rich or stupid. From the guy who hid in a smoke cloud to some wolf eying up a girl called Yang. This was a drag for sure, I just want to get this over with.

I set my sunglasses into goggle mode so the wind from the flying wouldn't blow away my glasses too. The world thinned red as I set the goggles down off my brow onto the bridge of my nose and over my eyes. I got swords ready in my hands as guns because I didn't want to smell Beowolf breath today.

As the spring pad flong me across the sky I looked down at the ugly and dull forest I used for training just weeks earlier waiting for the term to start. After a few thoughts I decided I wanted to walk so I changed the wind around me so I go descend at my own lazy pace as I was in no hurry to see who I was stuck with.

I reached the forest floor sooner than expected, I decided I'd actually try to find this monument thing we were supposed to find as I had figured being stuck down here for hours would be no more fun than picking pieces of dead Beowolf out of my hair after a good day's hunt.

I had just finished of a Beowolf when I heard another cry out in pain. I decided it was as good a time as any to find who I'd end up with and since whatever person hurt that Beowolf must actually be able to hurt one, they could potentially be a fun partner. I dashed towards the origin of the cry hoping I didn't waste my time when I say that wolf guy from earlier. I thought to myself at least he has a good taste in women. I walked up to him locking my silver eyes with his. He wasn't happy to see me, the feeling was mutual but I could have done worse i guess. "Hello wolfie" I smirked.


	2. Ravius' Introduction

I stood impatiently on the pedestal. I started to think who I'd get on a team with, I was hoping Yang who was on a pedestal to my right I looked at her with awe and lost myself staring at her. I then shook myself back into reality and looked at some unfamiliar faces I noticed a guy with some goggles staring at me dead eyed. I continued to mad dog stare this guy down. slowly pupils were flung into the forest one by one as it got closer to me, I prepared to dig my heels into the platform. When it was my turn to go into to the forest I barely moved on the platform and began to sprint towards the edge it was a long drop but I slowed my descent by lodging my axe into the cliff wall after jumping I turned and winked at Yang before falling.

When I reached the bottom I made a large crater in the ground and carried off sprinting into the forest. It was a very sunny day and the rays of light penetrated the canopy of the forest. I found the day pretty shit as i hated the sun i rathered working in the dark it was easier to break opponents that way. Whilst sprinting through the forest I attached my face mask to prevent anymore jaw injuries. I really didn't like another broken jaw. More than anything I want to find Yang or Rayn and get on a team with them. I gave up on sprinting and decided to walk through the forest and take in its serenity. The forest was peaceful a little too peaceful for my taste. As soon as I said this to myself I came across a Beowolf immediately I jumped onto the Grimm's back and shot it a couple rounds into its back. It then threw me off its back through some trees, I turned my weapon from its shotgun form into its dual wielding axe form and sprinted towards the creature, I threw my first axe and the creature embedding it into its head, I then hit the creature's throat somewhat cutting it and with one swift punch I knocked its head clean off,

After the fight I went and got my axe from the beast's head and ripped the axe from its head. I cut off one of its long claws for my collection of memorabilia also a necklace with a Beowolf claw sounded pretty cool I continued deeper into the forest and came across another Beowolf this one hadn't noticed me yet so I quietly ran up behind it and elbow dropped the Beowolf into the ground stunning it while it was stunned I plunged my axes into it's head after defeating this Grimm I turned around after hearing someone shouting at me and proceeded to lock eyes with the guy who was staring at me earlier and thought "Well shit this guy"


	3. James' Introduction

As I stood at the pedestal I gripped my Swords tighter and tighter as the more humans I saw the angrier I got,I mean being pretty much raised in the white fang made me hate humans to the I waited I saw an over confident monkey boy having a stare down with this beast of a wolf boy also looking at a Blonde human girl who dressed like a slut probably was one the pads launched us the wolf boy ran towards the cliff and jumped off "probably gonna survive that" I thought to myself "he looks capable enough to land without a scratch" laughing to we were flung through the air I decided to stick to the trees and try avoid open conflict if all possible.

As I jumped from tree to tree I heard a beowolf cry in the distance towards the east.I slowly made my way over to the sound of the cry and as I arrived I saw that stupidly dressed Monkey fighting a beowolf."Let's see where this is gonna go." After about three minutes of watching this idiotic monkey child fight and surprisingly beat a beowolf I ran off to find these about twenty minutes of searching I came across a small cave inside all I heard was growling,the deeper I got the the growling got louder and louder until it suddenly stopped.I began to grab my blades when a pair of beowolves leaped from the the battle began I knew it would be easier to fight two beowolves if I just switched my blades into their gun form unfortunately one of my blades was knocked out of my hand during the fight.I decided that there was no use fighting two beowolves alone with only a sword and dagger so I decided to escape the cave and lose the Beasts in the escaping the beowolves i once again stuck to the trees to make my way to the monument

Whilst making my way to the monument I heard a voice call out "Hey wolfie" I turned to my left and from the branch I was standing on I saw that idiotic monkey boy with his massive ego and that insanity driven Wolf stareing at each other menacingly "Oh god he did not just call him wolfie" I whispered to myself "That kid must have a death wish or something." Instantly after saying that I heard a rustle coming from the bushes below me.I passed it off as nothing and continued to watch the other two I was watching the other two fight I heard a voice from behind me

"Hey." The voice quietly whispered  
"WHAT?!" I whispered loudly as I whirled around.  
"Hey." The voice whispered again.  
"No, no, how did you get here? I mean how didn't I hear you, I mean who-where-what?" I slurred confused.  
"I climbed, I'm a cat, Eerie, on a branch talking to a stranger in a tree."  
"Ok..." I let the word dangle in the air awkwardly as I thought to myself,"This girl is really hyperactive,"  
"So we're partners then, yeah?" eerie asked excitedly  
"I don't even go to Beacon!" I shouted frustrated  
"Why are they fighting?" She nodded to the pair finishing up their fight.  
"Oh who knows, I just thought it looked interesting." I sighed whilst looking at Eerie  
"So you're my partner, right?" She asked again with a smile.  
I smacked myself and proceeded to scrape my face with my hands "If I say yes will you shut up?" I asked with an annoyed Voice whilst thinking to myself "Please shut up,please just shut up!"  
"Hmm.. Sure!" Eerie said happily.  
"Alright, Let's go" I sighed obviously fed up of her already thinking"This is not gonna be a good four years."


	4. Eerie's Introduction

Eerie Shade couldn't believe it! She didn't expect such a privilege coming from a small family in a small town in The Dragon Tips. She hadn't the slightest idea that her huntress training would not only take her to Vytal, but to Beacon! The number one fighting school in all of Vale. Beacon was a whole new place for her. After the loud Dragon Tips, to Signal Academy and now Beacon, the combat school of the privileged. Her friend Silver had said it's not as amazing as she was making it seem, But he had not come from a place where her hunting decisions were looked down upon. In the Dragon Tips you have to be a loud, stupid huntsman or huntress. She prefered quiet, intelligent fighting styles. Although there were a select few who agreed that using a massive greatsword or battleaxe wasn't as good as a nice sniper and dagger.

Eerie Shade was an 18 year old cat faunus girl who had lived most of her life in a barbarian tribe on an Island northwest of Vale on a landmass known as the Dragon Tips. She spent most her life in a tribe of faunus who used spears, greataxes and claymores. She was experienced in spear fighting and hand to hand combat. Her brother was a stealth fighter and trained her behind her parent's back. Stealth fighting was looked down upon in the tribes. After their parents found out they gave her a choice: leave the dragon tips at the age of 14 or stay and fight "properly". She was gone by the next morning.

She had had already packed her stuff in her locker. Saying goodbye to her only protection was difficult. But first years couldn't walk around Beacon armed, until they pass initiation. Amaterasu was a sniper with a state of the art thermal, variable, distance calculator and bullet drop compensator scope. Your second shot will never miss if you have the skills. She did. Shadow mist also had a break in the middle allowing the gun to separate into two halves that with the push of a button let them completely change shape and turn into dual gauntlets with dual mono-edged extendable blades. All first years were called to initiation. Ozpin explained the rules and the launch pads started launching.

She was the third to be launched. She knew the people who were launched before her, but not personally: Silver Storm and Chris Flax. She was launched. Landing was the easy part, finding someone was going to be more difficult. The third pad was faulty and she was propelled a good distance in front of everyone else. As she neared the tree line she used her semblance. She teleported to the ground in a burst of black butterflies which quickly disappeared and she appeared on the ground in an silent puff of shadow. Some grimm seemed to have noticed it. She quickly unsheathed Shadow Mist as three beowolves bounded out of the trees. She dispatched them quickly enough and decided to keep moving. She was looking for a stone temple in the woods. After a half hour of searching, she finally found it. Thanks to that stupid launch pad she was going to be last. There were a good few ursa surrounding the temple. She approached them silently. Shadow dancing when possible. Suddenly, the air seemed to get heavier. Then she saw him, Chrys Flax, Running out of the trees and quickly killing all the ursa who couldn't move as fast as he could, because of his semblance: Atmospheric Pressure. He made the ursa heavier and his big-ass sword lighter. She let him pass, not wanting to start conversation. Besides he probably wouldn't want here as a partner. She then felt somebody in the branches above her. A quick glance revealed a tiger faunus watching the distance intrigued. She decided he needed some company. Very quietly and mainly shadow dancing she made her way up the tree and crept up behind him. In hindsight,probably not the best way to approach a stranger. She slowly crawled behind him and noticed two guys fighting in a clearing below.

"Hey." She quietly whispered to the tiger faunus.

"WHAT?!" he whispered loudly as he whirled around.

"Hey." eerie whispered again.

"No, no, how did you get here? I mean how didn't I hear you, I mean who-where-what?" The tiger slurred confused.

"I climbed, I'm a cat, Eerie, on a branch talking to a stranger in a tree."

"Ok..." The tiger let the word dangle in the air awkwardly.

"So we're partners then, yeah?" eerie asked excitedly

"I don't even go to Beacon!" The tiger shouted

"Why are they fighting?" She nodded to the pair finishibg up their fight.

"Oh who knows, I just thought it looked interesting." The tiger sighed.

"So you're my partner, right?" She asked again with a smile.

The tiger facepalmed. "If I say yes will you shut up?" The tiger asked with an annoyed face

"Hmm.. Sure!" Eerie said happily.

"Alright, Let's go" The tiger sighed obviously fed up of her already.


	5. SERJ hunt for the relics

After being snuck up behind by the extremely active faunus calling herself Eerie, James jumped out of the tree from which he was watching the arrogant monkey and the wolf with an extremely short temper meet. He walked over to the temple which was covered almost completely in ursa corpses by that a boy Eerie called "Chrys Flax" or that's what she keeps telling me every time James mention this stupid team making ritual.

"So this place is way more different than being homeless on the streets of Vytal!" Eerie said intrigued

"What the fuck would you know about being fucking homeless!" James said frustratedly

"Experience… For four years of my life I lived on the streets of Vytal. It was a girl named Ruby that told me a place to stay and gave me clothes and some lien. She told me about an abandoned house with running water and electricity. She also taught me about tech." Eerie said somewhat sadly.

"Yeah trying living in a swampy forest with no means of survival after surviving a beowolf attack that killed your family and friends! I've been living off nothing but my own back for 8 years!" James said enraged.

"I never meant for this to become a competition, we both had a tough time let's just leave it at that..." Eerie immediately shut up after that.

"I didn't mean to get angry….I'm sorry" James said in a soft voice

"It's ok, I provoked you, I'm sorry." Eerie said quietly

"Can we maybe change the topic this is getting kind of depressing." James said smirking

"Gladly!" Eerie perked up. "What you want to talk about?" Eerie asked.

"I don't know..How did you get into beacon I've never understood the student selection from these schools" James said awkwardly laughing.

"Well first you have to do a theory test which accounts for 40% of the entrance exam. another 10% is for previous qualifications and 50% is for a practical exam." Eerie said informatively.

"That's cool I guess, I don't understand why they'd need a theory test for a combat school?" James asked in an inquisitive voice.

"It didn't make up for a whole lot of the percent and it gave the less skilled fighters a chance to pass on theory and learn to fight in school. This just makes it possible to pass on combat only or theory alone." Eerie told James

"I guess that makes sense I wonder what happened to those other two faunus at the clearing." James wondered "It just turned dark maybe we should set up camp somewhere" James said turning to Eerie

"Ok, any ideas where?" Eerie asked looking around.

"Maybe try that over there" James says pointing to a clearing behind a few trees.

"Sure, looks good!" Eerie answered enthusiastically.

"Okay then.I'll go chop down some trees for a fire I also have a lighter in my back pocket so we can light it." James replied eagerly.

"I'll make the walls out of shadows if that's ok with you." Eerie said as she headed off to the site.

As the two set up camp James heard a noise in the told Eerie to stay by the fire as he investigated the noise growing as it grew in sound the closer James got to the sound the more he drew his dagger. Eerie heard the noise growing louder and suddenly James shouted "What the fuck?!"

"Eerie it's okay they're just students!" James called out "you can come out! they seem friendly enough!"

 **Ravius' and Silver's perspective**

 _Ravius dead stared at the obnoxious Monkey. Ravius' eyes went bloodshot when he heard his newly given nickname, he retorted "You say that again and I'll shove your tail down your throat, It'll come out closer to where it originally came from." Silver laughed as he watched the wolf get angry and strolled towards the enraged over sized dog._

 _"You won't even get close enough if we started a fight." Ravius chuckled_

 _"Sure thing, But really you wouldn't make it five feet"_

 _Ravius then stopped his sentence mid way through and continued "We need to move night is approaching quickly."_

 _"Can't argue with that. I need to get a nice long nap." Silver answered. Silver put out his hand as a gesture of goodwill. "Guess we're stuck together so we need to get along Wolfie." Silver answered sarcastically._

 _Ravius orated "I guess so then." Ravius accepted the gesture nearly unwilling. "We should move east towards the Temple, get our pieces and get out of the forest, Eh?"_

 _Silver smiled" I'll take to the trees and watch for Grimm from up there." Silver then jumps into a nearby tree and starts to swing on ahead. "Hurry up, whatever your name is or we'll be late" Silver joked._

 _"There is bound to be people at the temple. Firstly there will be chess piece there which one shall we pick?" Ravius prompted._

 _"We'll take the one that most resembles us, maybe the rook or knight."_ _Silver replied. As he swung alongside his wolf friend with no name._

 _Both the faunus made their way in an easterly direction. Eventually, They came across the temple which was being camped at. Ravius kept clicking his fingers to create light as he was afraid of the dark. Silver put his goggles on his brow as it was getting too dark to see with them on._

 _"Do you see the two people that are camped at the temple Wolfie?" Silver inquired. Silver hopped out of the tree and took out his two guns "Love" and "War". Ravius answered Silver's questions_

 _"Not yet. No also put away the weapons they're people indicating that they are friendlies. Also the name's Ravius. So stop calling me Wolfie, Jackass." Ravius slowly approached the tents in which the students were in. Suddenly, A tiger faunus emerged from the tent. He shouted "What the fuck?" He then signified to his partner that it was just another group of students looking for the temple. Silver put his guns away and followed suit. "Ok Ravie baby" Silver chuckled._


	6. Formation of team SERJ

_Ravius introduced himself to the Tiger Faunus_

" _Hey, My name is Ravius and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Ravius vocalised to the tiger faunus._

" _The name's James pleased to meet you." James said cautiously to Ravius and his partner who neglected to mention his name until now_

" _Hello my fellow Faunus, how are we all today? My name's Silver nice to see you're not dead." Silver giggled._

 _Due to the noise outside Eerie peeks her head out from the tent and instinctively ducks back into the tent made of shadows after seeing Ravius the wolf faunus._

" _Eerie it's okay they're friends you don't need to be scared." James tells her in a soft soothing voice._

" _Okay, hello everyone…" She said awkwardly as she walked out of the shadow tent avoiding eye contact with Ravius._

" _Wait a minute I know that voice, Eerie is that you?!" Silver exclaimed with joy. Silver then walked over to hug Eerie._

 _Eerie looked around for the person who had called her name and when she saw Silver she returned the hug yelling "Silver! It's been so long since I've seen you last!"_

 _Ravius stood there silently as old friends were reaquainted. James stood there looking at Ravius_

" _So...what's your story?" trying to make idle conversation._

 _Ravius promptly replied "that's a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Long story short you don't wanna hear."_

 _As the two pairs talked James noticed that it was turning day. "We should grab those relics and return to the academy" James told them as the sounds of Grimm were getting ever so closer._

" _Aye. We should head in a westerly direction to get back to Beacon as quick as possible." Ravius informed the others._

 _In the distance the sounds of gunshots could be heard as the newly formed team looked towards the cliffs surrounding Beacon Academy and saw a decapitated Nevermore falling towards the ground with blood spiraling down the cliff face._

 _The team agreed with Ravius and began to head west towards Beacon._

 _As the newly formed team made their way back to beacon they were stopped multiple times by large thuds coming from the south of their position._

" _Stay here" James told the team "I'll go investigate."_

" _I'll come too." Eerie said insistently. She didn't want to be near that wolf for too long even with Silver nearby. He scared her._

 _Ravius prompted "Take the Monkey, he's better use to you guys than me."_

" _Okay…. sure thing….." James said reluctantly._

" _I'll scout ahead. See if there's any Grimm." Ravius orated._

 _As Ravius left the others James turned to Silver "What's his problem?" quietly so Ravius would not hear him speak._

 _Ravius turned around and spoke "I heard that, Gold."_

" _Of course you did" James said whilst mumbling to himself._

 _As the trio got closer to the thuds they saw a large black shadow from beyond the tree line._

" _Eerie,please tell me you're able to control that…" James said worrisome of what the shadow was._

" _Of course I can! That's my whole deal: shadow manipulation!" She said arrogantly " What do you need me to do?"_

" _That shadow is moving is that you or should I be heading the other direction?" James said calmly._

" _Well that's not me so..." Eerie trailed off._

 _As Eerie shadow danced backwards and began to sprint in the direction they came from, James shouting "It's every man for himself!"_

 _Ravius was strolling leisurely through the forest when he heard a very odd grimm roar it was closely followed by multiple shouts. Next of all his new found teammates sprinted into his peripherals closely followed by an elephant looking grimm. His teammates started to shout "Run. Just run!" Ravius dug his heels into the ground behind him. The others ran past Ravius looking back at him. James shouted back "What the hell are you doing?" As James shouted both Eerie and Silver had stopped along with Ravius in order to face the creature of Grimm. Silver ran in first to head on face the Grimm. He pulled down his goggles and jumped on a tusk of the grimm running along it shooting into it's body, to return the favor of the monkey the grimm buckarooed the Faunus off him sending the monkey into a nearby tree. Silver recovered from this and swung from a branch of the tree, but ultimately hitting the ground face first._

" _It's ok, I'm alive." Silver said with pain in his voice , but some sarcasm too. Ravius transformed his two axes into shotguns reached quickly for the explosion vial in his utility belt. He threw the canister toward the grimm and shot it staggering the beast. Eerie zoomed her sniper scope out and started taking pot shots at the creature's eyes in hopes to blind it. James got up to the top of a nearby short hill and started to shoot at the grimm. Eerie then realised with the help of Silver that there was shadows under the grimm._

 _Silver shouted to Eerie "I know it takes a lot of aura, but it's the only shot we have. So do it!" Eerie took the chance and raised the shadows under the grimm and spiked the underbelly of the grimm. After she performed this Eerie fell to the ground exhausted. After the fight was finished James ran over to his fallen teammate "Eerie, are you okay?" not realising she was knocked out cold."Ravius you're gonna have to carry her the rest of the way,I think she's unconscious!"_

 _Ravius replied "Yes of course. Anything for a fallen comrade._

 _Silver walks over to the rest of the team. "That turned out well, I guess. I feel sorry for Eerie. I hope she'll be okay." Silver says looking at Eerie unconscious._

" _We should probably get back to beacon so you can meet your friends or girlfriends…"James said smirking at Ravius._

" _What do you mean by that?!" Ravius prompted looking back at James_

" _I didn't mean anything by that, all I'm saying is I know how you looked at that dim witted blonde at the pedestals." James grinned._

" _And why do you think that about Yang; eh Goldie?" Ravius scolded_

" _It's not just your slutty dressed friend of yours I hate, I just hate humans in general!" James replied furiously_

" _And why exactly is this . My life was pretty much ruined by Humans yet I don't hate them, I hate the few that ruined my life!" Ravius retorted._

" _Just gonna go back to what you said last night that's on a need to know basis' and you don't need to know now do you?!" James replied with a small chuckle._

 _Ravius' eyes started to go bloodshot with anger. He began to shout " Well it certainly seems that way considering that's my best friend you're talking about. how would you like it if I just started talking about the friends you have that I don't know oh wait what friends?!"_

" _Oh no is poor wittle wolfie getting upset it's okay I'll get Yang to talk you down now who's gonna be a good boy until we get back to beacon, you are, yes you are, good little wolf."James laughed as he began to walk away._

 _Ravius pulled out his axes and shot a warning shot that rang past James' head and orated "You are picking a fight with the wrong person here. Now I have your friend on my shoulder here if you want her to make it up to beacon I'd suggest you to shut the fuck up cause I sure as hell know you can't scale the cliff with her on your back, can you?!"_

" _Oh I'm sorry am I barking up the wrong tree? Also I don't care what happens to that girl, I barely know her you can drop her here and let her die for all I care!" James retorted infuriated_

" _Ok, so then I'll drop her on three?" Ravius bargained_

" _Fine do what you want with her!" James replied Jumping further up the cliff_

" _3 …?" Ravius indicated._

 _James doesn't reply and ignores Ravius' taunt._

" _2... I know what you think of this girl I've seen the way you look at her." Ravius yet again bargained._

" _Fine, I'm sorry, happy now jackass?!" James screamed at Ravius._

" _Yes that's all I wanted" Ravius said as he playfully let go of Eerie to let her slip slightly._

" _You drop her I'll shoot your fucking face off!" James yelled pulling out his pistol and aiming at Ravius._

" _Put it away, Goldie. Now do you really want me to drop your girlfriend?" Ravius said sarcastically_

" _One: she's not my girlfriend, I barely know the girl and two: you'll get expelled from beacon for killing a fellow student so it all ends badly for wolf boy now wouldn't it." James said smirking._

" _It doesn't seem that way Goldie camping out with her, hmm pretty suspicious" Ravius laughed._

" _Oh wow I was camping with in the woods with one of our fellow students whoopty fucking doo dumbass you found out I'm a nice guy deep down congratu-fucking-lations!" James replied enraged._

" _Yeah Goldie, whatever you say. Also nice guys wouldn't discriminate against an entire species." Ravius slyly hinted at._

" _I've mentioned it once I'll mention again I have my fucking reasons! At least I'm not the one with only one fucking emotion!" James shouted._

" _I give what you just said to me and I have my reasons for being angry. You, you're just a supremacist an idiotic one at that." Ravius prompted._

" _Idiotic if anyones an idiot it's monkey boy down there" James let out a small laugh._

" _That's something I can agree on." Ravius laughed. "It seems we've reached the top of the cliff."_

" _Right we can finish this conversation later after the team ceremony! I'm done with arguing for a while." James sighed._

 _As the team reached the top of the cliff Ravius flung Eerie over his head and onto the school team then woke Eerie up and ran to the team team was announced and Silver was named team leader which instinctively enraged Ravius who stormed out of the room and into the hallway._


	7. Ravius' POV Chapter

_I strolled through the hall of Beacon. Outraged that an undisciplined and undeserving fighter got the place of team leader. I would be fine with any other member of our team being the leader but that idiot. I thought Oz had lost his mind and I was beginning to fully believe that it was true due to this very ill judgement of picking a team leader._

 _After about half an hour, I had become lost in my train of thought. It was then I realised how stressful everything had become. I knew how challenging the train on the path of becoming a huntsman is due to stories I was told by my uncle and Yang's father and the course it took for them to become a huntsman. After Yang's father came into mind, I couldn't help but think about Yang and the position of our relationship. I used to think of her as nothing but a friend but now I felt something more. I want to be more than just one of her friends. Earlier before launching into the forest I sensed some negativity surrounding the friendship of Yang and I off of one of the many Faunus around that day._

 _The negativity in which I sensed just heightened my anger before launching. I hated being angry yet I always am. So I converted that anger into my dedication to become a huntsman. I also decided to become a huntsman to combat the oppression of Faunus in a legal way. I decided on this at a young age. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It was back in Atlas it was just another day my sister Rayn and I were playing in the living room when my father spotted a large group of Anti-Faunus extremists approaching our home when he told me to bring Rayn upstairs and to hide. I did as my father told me and fled to the bathroom and hide in a hole which my father created. I began to hear screams coming from downstairs. I recognised the voice it was my mother's that was the last thing I heard from my mother and the only thing I can remember about her moments later I heard my father shouting my mother's name closely followed by a gunshot which silenced my father's shouts. The moments after that I heard nothing and I assumed that the extremists had left but I was wrong I had left my hiding spot but whilst getting out I had hit something and knocked it over alerting the men below to the presence of other occupants of the house they began to make their way to our location they reached for the doorknob before the were violently ripped away and the rest were killed. It was a huntsman, my uncle, he helped Rayn out of the fail-safe hole. That was the only time I had ever seen my uncle cry I knew why he was he had lost his only sibling and his sister-in-law. Since that day, my uncle raised us as his own children. He had no significant other and no children. Which meant Rayn and I were the only family my uncle had. Every penny in which my uncle earned went towards Rayn and I attending Signal in order to learn to protect ourselves as we knew and he knew that he would be able to protect us forever._

 _Throughout my time at Signal, I was always happy I was training every evening I had Rayn and my uncle and within a couple months I had found someone who didn't look down on me for being Faunus and rather seen me as an equal. Her name Yang Xiao Long. I knew in that instance that Yang and I were going to be life long friends. Yang always kept my mood at an all time high. We were inseparable. She molded me into a generally cheerful person._

 _That generally cheerful me changed the day I was accepted into Beacon, Not because of Beacon but because that day was also the day my uncle went missing . That news broke me . It destroyed my happiness. I felt like my life was about to crumble which it was I fell out of contact with nearly all my friends from Signal except Yang she comforted me throughout that summer. All I had left was Rayn and Yang. I decided to go to Beacon because Rayn looked up to me. It was also due to the fact I didn't want to lose Yang and I had already figured out I had fallen in love with her._

 _All these thoughts disappeared when I heard that pathetic excuse for a team leader shout at me_

" _Hey Wolfie. We're at the team ceremony, You can't just leave!"_

 _I retorted "Firstly, Does it look like I'm there, hotshot? Secondly, If you call me Wolfie again I'll rip that ape tongue from your cocky mouth!"_

 _The Monkey man slyly replied "Yeah whatever, Wolfie."_

 _As soon as the W hit my ears I threw one of my axes at the primate. He quickly dodged the attack sending that axe hurdling into a nearby pillar. I sprinted over to the axe and retrieved it as soon as I got it Monkey man punched me and I grabbed his arm before I could return the favour,_

 _I heard Yang's voice screaming "Ravius, Don't do it you'll break him._

" _So I let go of his arm and as soon as I did this Monkey man punched me sending me through the pillar._

 _As this happened I felt an antagonising pain go through my shoulder, I look down and saw a piece of the pillar go through my shoulder._

 _I realised what was happening and went "Well fuck." The last thing I remember was Yang kneeling by my side calling for a nurse and then I blacked out._

 _I had finally come back to reality. I didn't know how long I was out for. It felt like a couple days. I couldn't see much it was very fuzzy._

 _I knew that Yang was in the room due to hearing her excitedly shout_

" _He's awake. You didn't kill him."_

 _I looked to my immediate right and seen Monkey man and I instinctively grabbed his neck, dragged him down and whispered_

" _You listen to me right now, Next time Yang won't be there to stop me from hurting you and I promise it'll be a lot worse than what you've done to me, got it?"_

 _Silver replied sorrowfully "I get you, I'll even sit here and take this. I didn't mean to put you in a coma and I'm sorry, I know pride is important to you as a wolf, but couldn't help myself in the situation."_

 _Quickly, Yang ran over and removed my hand from his neck and prompted_

" _I really don't want another fight, especially in the ward." After this happened Eerie and James walked in and notified Silver that he was requested at the main hall along with the other team leaders. James and Eerie came in to see how I was doing._

 _I told them "I'm doing fine. Its just the inability to move my arm is driving me insane."_

 _Eerie and James left sooner than expected. I got extremely suspicious when I seen James give Yang a sly nod while leaving. I didn't want to ask what was wrong as I was fearing the worst. Yang slowly began to sit down on the bed_

 _beside me._

 _She softly spoke "I need to speak to you about something."_

 _I replied_

" _Yes anything, You know I can take anything."_

 _Yang continued "Well over the past four days i've been thinking about us and how we feel about each other. I've become to think of you as more than a friend. I want something more than a friendship. What I'm saying is will you be my boyfriend?"_

 _I smiled, I looked at Yang and I saw her excitement grow as I had not smiled in a long time._

 _I replied "I feel the same the way about you."_

 _She looked at me ecstatically. "I've felt this way a long time. I've felt like this ever since the start of summer after my uncle went missing. You were the only friend that stayed with me I could never have been more grateful."_

 _She hugged me strongly in turn putting pressure on my already pain ridden shoulder. I yanked back due to this sharp pain suddenly surging through my chest. She cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her. Quickly, We fell asleep relatively quickly and when I woke up it was breaking dusk. I had woken up due to the alleviation of Yang's hair. I knew that she was trying to get up carefully in such a way to keep me from awaking._

 _Yang looked back with her soft lilac eyes and said "Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you know." She bent down and kissed my forehead. She then proceeded to leave the room in which I was in. I looked around the dullish room and noticed there was multiple presents. I looked at a note from Yang detailing that I wasn't hallucinating the entire events that just occurred. I then looked and seen a box from Silver, I looked inside and found a vial of red dust. As I took the vial out, One of the nurses came in and requested me to put it away. The nurse came in to tell me the amount of time in which I would be in the bandages which was a month at least and that I would be able to return to my dorm as soon as I hesitated for a split second and then asked the nurse if they had Eerie or James' scroll number._

 _The nurse came back to the room giving me Eerie's scroll number. I rang Eerie to come pick me up, which she kindly she got here we awkwardly walked back to my dorm, Eerie at this point notified me that i had been give my own personal dorm due to the events that transpired four days earlier._

 _I had to sort out my room and get cozy in it as it was my new home after all. I unpacked my belongings. I had a desk with all my tools underneath it and on top of it was writing utensils. The room was relatively small but large enough to fit near all my belongings in other than a drum kit in which my uncle bought me a couple years prior. After finishing unpacking my room, it was late and I was fairly tired so I put my mattress on the ground and quickly fell asleep._

 _The next morning was the start of the academic portion of the year, well for me at least, so I decided to sleep out the first class. The first class I attended was history with Prof. Oobleck, he talked primarily about the oppression of Faunus and the harsh reality in which they face. Oobleck asked any Faunus in the room if they've been harshly discriminated upon. I looked across the class to Eerie to see what she'd say, but alas there were no words or reaction. With that I buried my face into my arms. Oobleck caught sight of this and called me out and asked if I had any experience with discrimination, I shouted back "I would tell you, sir, but it's very grim and would most likely disturb most of the class." To reply to this Oobleck just nodded his head to me and I continued to sit down to play with my fire. The classes seemed to drag on and on but I had finally gotten to my favourite class: Combat Practicals. I walked into the room but I had forgotten about the state of my arm and just had to sit beside Yang for the class. I watched as people went in and out of fighting one another as it got to Yang my sorrow deepened as it was probably the one day we'd ever get a fair fight yet she was paired with the first person in the next row: Silver. Now my sorrow became anger as I watched the Monkey walk to the small fighting field with Yang and I knew that if the class liked the fight, the two would be paired as combat practical partners and I'd get paired with a leftover fighter such as Jaune Arc. The anger got worse and worse until I eventually snapped. I volunteered for the fight instead of Silver which the teacher reluctantly accepted. I knew I could only use one of my arms which was unluckily my bad arm. I decided on which axe I would use. I chose Crux as it was the lightest one. Yang looked at me somewhat angrily and sorrowfully as she knew she couldn't let me win because she would be shamed by the classmates and I knew for a fact I couldn't win. I heard gasps and mumbling from the crowd as I walked down to the playing field. I slowly strapped on my Jaw guard one strap at a time . I unholstered Crux as Crux was the lightest axe out of the two. I was preparing for the fight by repeating "Don't the hair. Don't touch the hair." The fight was relatively short as usually Yang and I were matched fighters but alas I was crippled for the time being._

 _The match began with Yang and I running towards one another. She went to attack but I slid underneath her , grabbed one of her legs and flipped her. yang turned around in midair and then punched me in the stomach , she then went to punch me in the face which I parried away with Crux. The force of her punch sent me skidding back. I looked up at the crowd expecting boredom instead they were watching intently. while looking into the crowd Yang caught my face with a right hook to my face. I turned in the air and grabbed Yang's forearm and pulled her out of the playing field, resulting in a draw._

 _We landed in a peculiar position. Yang was lying on top of my chest. After the fight I took off a severely dented jaw guard. I joked "I know I forged this for a reason." Yang laughed this off. The class looked awkwardly at the couple who were on top of each other at the top of the class. We quickly got up and left the playing field. The next fight up was Silver's. Whilst we made our way to our seats the sparring pairs were being evaluated. I listened out for Yang and I's name, Which I was overjoyed to hear._

 _After the class, Weiss walked up to me and stated "You are a complete dunce. What were you even thinking doing that?" To which I replied "Let's be honest I did better than you would have in that situation." This made the heiress storm off._

 _It was nearing the end of the day and I was excited cause I was getting my sling off due to being allowed to take a month off of classes. All I did that month was sharpen Crux . My days off went by very quickly that it only felt like a week. I was relieved that I could finally train with my team and go out on missions with them. As soon as I got the cast off I started working on my previously broken arm to get it up to the strength of my left arm as in the month I had trained my other arm and had become ambidextrous._

 _A day later it was time for a mission, The team and I were called along with Team JNPR,team RWBY and team CRDN, in order to collect sap from Forever Fall trees. Before that day I decide to practice my axe throwing to improve my accuracy incase Silver tried to antagonise me again._


End file.
